


Interlude

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluffyish, M/M, Omega!Kid, Picking up on each other's habits, Pre-Timeskip, Prequel, Teeny tiny bit of angst if you squint really hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gets back to his submarine and finds Kid fast asleep on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Law dropped his bags at the door, sighing. They hadn’t had the book he was looking for, but thought they might receive a copy or two with their next shipment, two days from now. He wasn’t sure whether to bother waiting. It would be much simpler just to head to one of the cities they frequently stopped at and get the book there, where it would certainly be available at one of his favourite bookstores. The subject was too specific for the book to be given out in more than a hundred copies, and he very much doubted a copy would end up here, on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, despite the shopowner’s words.

He undressed, nudging Kid over to the other side of the bed and tugging the duvet out from under him. The Omega hadn’t bothered undressing before collapsing into bed, but Law supposed he ought to be grateful Kid had left his boots by the door. He had such weird habits when it came to clothes and sleep.

Law had once asked him why he preferred to sleep half or fully dressed, and got a sleepy answer that he would wake up immediately if anyone tried to undress him while he slept.

Law wasn’t sure how to interpret that.


End file.
